Her Little Sister
by ashangel101010
Summary: Sequel to "Her Ethereal Father and Fretful Mother" story and set during the "Sibylla's Cave" episode. Flora thought that all she had to worry about was making sure that her little sister wasn't bored. Unfortunately, the Wizards of the Black Circle decide to show up and wreck Flora's almost perfect day.


Her Little Sister

Suggested Themes:

Main Themes- Brothers from Fullmetal Alchemist, Get Lucky by Daft Punk

Flora wakes up with a smile on her face. Today is the day that she gets to babysit her little sister, Miele, while her parents go on a date for the day. Her parents haven't had a day to themselves [except when they met Helia (Anagan)] since Flora was born. As a child, Flora was told that the world was dangerous for a little girl by her mother, which caused her to become very introverted and timid of everything and everyone outside of her home and family. Her father was the one that assuaged her fears by telling her that she was strong of heart and no evil will destroy her. Her father became her favorite as a result of his confidence in her. On the other hand, Miele became their mother's favorite. Their mother just encouraged Miele to be adventurous and test the world, while their father had to be the one to discipline her. Sometimes, Flora would feel jealous that their mother allowed Miele to do whatever she wanted, but restricted Flora. Today isn't about favorites or restrictions, but about watching her little sister. By herself, Miele tends to search for trouble and find mischief, which is why Miele was rarely left alone in the house. Miele breaks things like grandmother's hideous vases or mother's teacups. Miele will be coming to Earth, so Flora can keep a close on her until their parents are done with their date. Since the Wizards of the Black Circle have gone quiet, there hasn't been much trouble so it seemed safe enough to bring Miele here.

"You're getting your sister already?" Bloom half asked and half yawned. The time is 7:30 AM when Flora is supposed to get her sister. Bloom and most of the girls are already getting ready to work and open the shop for the day. Stella will snooze for an hour more until either Aisha or Musa decide to wake her up.

"Yes, Miele is an early riser and impatient. She thinks she's going to have an adventure today, but I think she'll be very disappointed." Flora laughs a bit and so does Bloom.

"You're so lucky to have a little sister, but Miele is luckier because she has such a nice big sister. I wouldn't mind Daphne babysitting me…" Bloom has gotten her birth parents and her Realm, Domino, back from the Ancestral Witches and Mandragora thanks to Daphne and Sky. Unfortunately, Daphne is still trapped in her spiritual form so she can only visit Bloom in her dreams or as a spirit.

"We get to share smoothies with our boyfriends today!" Flora has decided to change the subject because she isn't in the mood to help Bloom deal with her family problems. Flora needs to focus on Miele because Miele tends to run off when someone isn't focused on her.

"Yeah, and your sister is going to get her first taste of an Earth smoothie!" Bloom exclaimed. Flora smiles and hopes Miele isn't picky today. Her father warned her that Miele is showing signs that she is about to hit puberty such as getting taller and being moody. Flora inwardly grimaces at how short-tempered and almost mean she was when puberty hit. Miele is more emotionally expressive, so there is a good chance that she will be easily annoyed today. Hopefully, she won't do anything extreme today. There are no impending danger or surprises, so she might just gripe about how bored she is. Flora hoped today would be uneventful for her and Miele's sake. Unfortunately, Nature isn't favoring her today.

When Miele stepped out of the white light in Gardenia Park, she has grown taller since the last time Flora saw her. Miele used to reach Flora's hips, but now she reaches Flora's waist. Miele's orange hair is in a small ponytail without her flowery headdress. She is wearing a white tank-top with white pants and sandals. She is rather plain today without a single trace of flowers that she usually wears. Her lime-green eyes are dull with sluggishness like she hadn't slept a wink. Flora's eyes briefly widen and then narrows. Miele got too excited last night to sleep so she thought she could get to sleep by watching TV or playing some game. Instead, she stayed wide awake. Flora shakes her head with an amused smile plastered on her face.

"Come on, Miele, I have a nice bed with a sleeping pet that could use you." Miele sluggishly nods and follows Flora like a dazed zombie. She almost falls asleep on the way over to Love & Pet. Flora has to almost drag her on the way over and even shake her awake. Bloom, Aisha, and Musa excitedly greet them, but Miele can only manage to mumble out a "thank you" before almost collapsing on the floor.

"Miele got so excited about coming here that she stayed up all night. Needless to say, she needs some shut-eye." The girls nod in understanding and watch as Flora guides Miele to her room. Stella can be heard softly snoring in her sleep. Miele gets into Flora's floral print bed and drifts off into sleep within seconds. Coco, a pink cat, cuddles up to Miele and purrs contently. Flora beams at how blissfully unaware Miele is in her sleep. It's so cute how she hadn't really changed. Hopefully, she'll sleep right through lunchtime. I might have to come back and get her so she could at least eat something. She would probably like an Earth smoothie. Flora thought and then heard Stella's snoring. Flora will have to wake her up now or else the girls will be late in opening the shop. Stella is still deep in dreamland much like Miele is, but unlike Miele, Stella gets very cranky when woken up. Flora prepares herself for the inevitable complaints and protests that Stella will no doubt use in pursuit to sleep. If only this was the only thing that Flora would have to handle, then her day would have gone by smoothly.

Everything was going fine for Flora; in fact, even better than she thought. There was no fight between Musa and Riven during lunch, and Helia served Flora a great smoothie. Miele was still asleep in Love & Pet. Then, Musa received news that Jason Queen wanted them in his office. Everyone (as in the Winx Club) was excited and so were their boyfriends in their own way. The Winx Club went to Jason Queen's office and found out that they get to participate in a talent show that Jason Queen is hosting at the Frutti Music Bar. The talent show will allow other bands like the Winx Club to fight for their shot to have a recording contract with Jason Queen. If the Winx Club wins, then they would become instant rock stars! The girls decided that they needed a crash course in performing live, so they got Andy and his band to help them. Before going back to the Frutti Music Bar, Flora picked up her sister. Miele was a bit drowsy, but she was much more energetic than she was this morning.

Flora wanted to introduce Miele to Helia, but Miele chose to run off to the bar and order her smoothie instead. Considering how Klaus and Roxy were there, Flora felt that Miele was safe and supervised with them. So Flora decided to join her friends in learning how to perform live, while Miele carefully assessed their performance from the bar. The Specialists decided to "leave" when Andy and his band decided to "correct" the girls in playing their instruments. Flora thought everything would go fine. She thought she would get to learn how to play an electric guitar better and jam out with her friends. She thought there would be no villains today. She thought that Miele would be on her best behavior today. Unfortunately, she was wrong on all accounts when the Wizards of the Black Circle decided to crash the Winx Club's practice session. The Wizards told the girls that they would renounce their ways so long as they can get protection from the Winx Club. Flora felt like her sunny day was ruined by this sudden downcast. The Winx Club took the Wizards back to their apartment along with Miele who decided to keep her mouth shut but kept on eyeing Anagan. It was only at the apartment that Miele began to shift out of her silence.

"Sis, are you really going to go through with this band thing?" Miele bluntly asked after the Winx Club agreed to take the former Fairy Hunters to Sibylla for their protection. The Wizards of the Black Circle were reclining on the couch and secretly watching the little girl be smart with her sister. The Wizards took hidden, sadistic pleasure at the potential fight that is about to ensue except for Duman who was busy groaning in pain to care.

"Miele, now is not the time to discuss this. And I thought you liked us playing." Flora frowned. She wishes that Miele would do this in private or at least not in front of the Wizards of the Black Circle and the Winx Club. The rest of the Winx Club were a bit shocked by Miele's question.

"I do. No, that's a lie. I mean there is so much inconstancy within the band. First of all, most of you haven't played an instrument until you came to Earth, so I'm skeptical about how quickly you guys learned. Second, Musa should be the lead singer, not Bloom. Bloom, you're okay, but Musa has been surrounded by music for her whole life, so I would imagine that she can sing better than you ever could. Third, why are you guys bothering with trying to become rock stars? I get that you need a stress reliever and playing music is a good outlet, but shouldn't protecting Roxy and calming these psychotic Major Fairies be higher on your list of priorities?" Sassiness and intelligence are apparently traits that Miele shared with her big sister. Anagan grins inwardly as Flora almost pouts in annoyance.

"You've been eavesdropping on dad's conversations with me! Haven't you?" Miele blushes hotly like she is about to protest.

"Dad leaves the door wide open! It's not my fault if I happen to be walking through when you're talking to him!" Miele pouts much like a child that was wrongly reprimanded. The Winx Club can tell that this one conversation that they weren't allowed to interfere in, especially with that scary look in Flora's eyes.

"Dad trusts you enough not to eavesdrop on our private conversations! How could you take advantage of him!?" Flora is furious. Anagan knows that Flora is a daddy's girl that would defend her daddy to no end. Honestly, that man doesn't need any protection. He can just send all of his opponents to an eternal Hell if he wanted to. I hope he never comes back here. Anagan almost grimaces at the memory of how Poppy, Flora's and Miele's father, ensnared Anagan in a hellish illusion while promising Anagan that this would be his fate if Flora gets her heartbroken.

"You're acting like I was a Witch that placed a curse on him! And that's not the point! Back to what I was saying earlier about the band thing, it's a terrible waste! You guys are just going to forget about it when the next villain-of-the-year-with-the-Trix-in-tow shows up and Magix is in peril again! Even you're Love & Pet shop is going to fall by the wayside because you girls will have to defeat the new evil and restore balance to the universe." The Winx Club were frowning at Flora's little sister. On the other hand, Flora is trying to calm herself. Screaming at Miele is not going to solve anything right now, Flora knew.

"Speaking of evil, don't you find it awkward that your-" Flora's eyes widen in fear of the next words that are about to come out of Miele's mouth. Anagan can tell that Miele was about to point to him and say "boyfriend" which would cause the rest of the Winx Club to ask questions. Flora would not be able to answer their questions without revealing all of her lies in the process. She might lose the trust of the girls, and Anagan cannot let that happen in this crucial point.

"ACHOO! Sorry, I have a bit of a cold." Anagan fakes a sneeze to cut off Miele's next words. Flora notes that she will have to thank Anagan later for this.

"Miele, you are going to stay here until we get back! When I get back, I'm going to call mom and tell her how badly you have been behaving!" Now, it is Miele's turn for her eyes to widen. Miele is her mother's darling princess, so nothing could be worse for her than to endure their mother's disappointment. Their mother would actually punish her for once, instead of their father. Miele scowls like she has been caught red-handed, but her eyes glimmer with mischief.

"Bloom, I apologize on Miele's behalf for the interruptions. Please, continue!" Bloom feels a bit awkward about talking after seeing Flora and Miele fight, but she does her duty as the leader.

"Okay, Winx Believix!" The Winx Club including Roxy transforms, while Miele watches them carefully for her opening. The Wizards gather around the girls because they knew they were about to be transported to the Sibillini Mountains where Sibylla could protect them from the Fairies of Vengeance. No one was watching Miele, not even Flora right now.

"Winx Zoomix!" The Winx Club's wings change to be able to teleport them and the Wizards of the Black Circle to the Sibillini Mountains. Just as the girls were teleporting with the Wizards in tow, Miele latches onto Flora's leg like a tick and is teleported to the Sibillini Mountains. Miele lets go of Flora's leg and lands on the ground.

"If I'm going to get in trouble with mom, then the least I can do is make sure the trouble is worthwhile!" Miele speeds off into the forest with a trickster's smile.

"Miele, no, come back!" Flora cannot hold her Believix form under duress, so she changes back into her normal form and runs after Miele. Flora is where a frilly, pink shirt with white shorts and flip-flops. Anagan can tell that her clothes would offer little protection in this forest, but she was determined to bring back her little sister.

"You guys go on without me. I'm going to bring her back. Even without my powers, I am still the fastest man alive!" Before the Winx or Ogron could protest, Anagan was running after Flora. The Winx Club were going to chase after them, but Ogron stops them.

"Do not worry, Winx, your friend is in good hands. Anagan knows this forest and can easily locate the sisters down without much problems. We should go on. They will catch up to us soon, I promise." Bloom hesitates, she is torn about going after Flora and bring the Wizards to Sibylla. She chooses the latter because she has confidence in Flora's abilities. Flora will be able to defeat anything thrown her way, she'll be fine and so will Miele. Plus, Anagan can take care of himself. Bloom tells herself. The rest of the Winx Club and the three Wizards go on to Sibylla's Cave where they face some grueling tests.

Miele has commonsense, her mother told her so which is why she let Miele do whatever she wanted. Miele knows not to trust strangers or play with unknown objects. Then, why is she running through an unknown forest on an unfamiliar planet where dangerous creatures could be lurking about? Simple, she wants to get back at her big sister for chastising her. Miele knows it is childish to do so, but she is a child after all. Her mother would use she's-just-a-child excuse whenever Miele would get in trouble. Perhaps, through her mother's spoiling and father's discouragement, this is why Miele likes taking risks and exploring the unknown. Unfortunately, she is not very good at handling the consequences. Like right now as in example, Flora is hot on Miele's nonexistent heels. Miele almost trips over a small root and loses her sandal in the process. She can feel small rocks and dirt caking her naked foot. Fortunately for her, Flora is not paying attention to her surroundings and is only focused on Miele.

"Ah!" Flora trips over the same root that almost got Miele. She falls to the forest's floor and feels pain in her knees. She gets up and notices that her knees are scraped and bleeding. Miele does not pause to look back and see if her older sister is okay. She continues running, and Flora is now far behind her little sister. Flora wants to cry in frustration but then she hears someone running behind her and turns to see Anagan.

"You're hurt even if it's just scraped up knees, you can't run after her like you did before. I'll go after her! You can trail behind me if it makes you feel better!" Anagan runs off after Miele like Flora did before her fall. Flora stares at Anagan's retreating figure before running after Anagan. Anagan is going to get to Miele before I do, but at least she'll be safe with him. It's kind of ironic how I am trusting a former Fairy Hunter with my sister, but I don't trust Helia enough to tell him the truth. Flora thought sadly. Her knees are stinging with pain, but she ignores them so she can run and catch up to Anagan who is going to catch up to Miele.

Miele has no idea that the Winx Club teleported onto high land in the Sibillini Mountains, so it would make sense why she was about to fall off the "cliff" and into the mountain's raging river. It is true what Ogron stated earlier that Anagan knows the forest well. Centuries ago, the Wizards of the Black Circle came after Sibylla, she was the second to the last Earth Fairy to be captured. Her Rustic Fairies were very good at concealing her and setting up traps, so it took the Wizards quite some time before they could actually reach her. Anagan distinctly remembers this area of the forest because he had a spectacular fall into the river. The Rustic Fairies had set-up this illusion that made him believe that the forest continued on almost forever, but the forest actually ended at this cliff where a river was just waiting to drag its victim down. The cliff itself wasn't very high-up, but the sudden drop almost made Anagan believe that he was falling twenty feet down. Thankfully, Anagan is quick enough to make it to Miele just as she is falling into the river. Her stunned look meant that she fell for the illusion like Anagan did centuries ago.

"MIELE!" Flora screamed. Anagan turns around and sees Flora. Flora's outfit is covered in the dirt that she fallen into earlier. Anagan has to give her credit to be able to run this fast with her bleeding knees. Anagan takes off his coat and throws it onto Flora. Before Flora can say anything, Anagan jumps into the river and swims after Miele. Flora drops the coat onto the forest floor and transforms, so she can save them both.

"BELIEVIX SPEEDIX!" Flora's wings change to allow her to fly extremely fast. She probably should have used this in the first place, but the forest was dense enough that she could have easily flown into a tree. Miele, thankfully, latches onto a giant rock after being tossed around like a puppet being controlled by an ADHD psychopath. Anagan is finally able to latch onto Miele, which in turn allows Flora to pull them both out of the water. She almost drops them because their weight combine makes them much heavier than she is. Thankfully, Flora is able to use most of her power to get them onto land. Miele, Anagan, and Flora were breathing heavily out of a mixture of exhaustion, relief, and the aftereffects of adrenaline.

"By the Earth's trees, you are pretty strong for a beautiful Nature Fairy." Anagan flatters Flora like Ogron would want him to except he actually wants to. Flora blushes like she got suddenly kissed by Helia. Miele scrunches her face in confusion at the unfamiliarity that Anagan has displayed.

"That's a strange thing to say, considering since she's your girlfriend of two years. Shouldn't you already know that she's that strong?" Anagan looks at Miele, thinking about a potential lie to trick the child. But what lie would work on a child that actually has brains at this age? Anagan wondered.

"Do you want me to tell her the truth or should you?" Anagan quickly asked Flora. Miele's expression scrunches up even more like a child that is being sheltered from the world.

"I will. Miele, he is not my real boyfriend. He just posed as my boyfriend so mom could get off my case. He's actually Anagan, while my real boyfriend is back at the Frutti Music Bar waiting tables." Flora is expecting a barrage of questions and accusations from her little sister at any moment.

"Oh, that's a pity. He kind of seems perfect for you even if he's _**way**_ older than you!" Miele lightly teased. Flora grins and then laughs. Anagan chuckles under his breath by how the girls were enemies almost an hour ago and now are friends.

"You can't tell mom or dad about this, okay?" Flora almost pleads with her sister. Her little sister beams up at her like a little ray of sunshine.

"I won't. We are sisters after all, we keep each other's secrets! You do realize if you're ever going to marry 'Helia' that you may have to make Anagan stand-in again!" Anagan finds it almost funny how sisters are more secretive than brothers. Brothers may keep their lips shut, but eventually secrets have to be let out. Sisters can continue to hide their secrets until the day they die.

"You don't have to worry about your dad. He saw right through me and told me so. Has anyone ever mentioned how scary your dad is?" Poppy is like a Succubus, seems nice on the outside until your life is getting sucked right out of you. Miele laughs immediately and Flora joins in.

"Dad made the big, bad, and immortal ex-Fairy Hunter scared! I kind of thought you were raised by demons and that's why you were so evil!" Miele laughs again, but this time Flora does not join in. Anagan's eyes have darken almost like he is in pain.

"Was it your parents that you drove to be….what you were?" Anagan likes how Flora uses past tense. It means that she actually believe that he is on her side, the side of the good Fairies. He almost feels bad about what will happen in the end. If she's not too pissed off or dead, he might try and make it up to her. He might show her where the Garden of Eden is and how to make her own. She's nice and sweet, but he's seen how angry she can get. She'll probably be heartbroken in the end. Hopefully, I'll be powerful enough to fight off her father. Anagan somehow has severe doubts that he'll be in one piece if he has to face off against Poppy.

"You'll have to find out for yourself. It will be pretty hard since you can't make time go backwards." Anagan lets out a small smile, knowing that these girls are not strong enough to turn back time, and never will be if the Wizards of the Black Circle succeed in their goal.

"Shouldn't we be going to Sibylla's Cave now?" Miele asked impatiently. Flora stands up and pulls Miele up. Anagan gets up on his own and finally remembers that he left his trademark coat with Flora.

"Yeah, but first I need my coat back. Flora, if you would be so merciful." Flora conjures up a spell to magically bring the coat to her. Within a minute, Anagan's blue trench coat is back in her hands. Anagan puts out his arms to allow Flora to put the coat on him. He didn't really think she would do that, but she did. Anagan feels the soft pressure of Flora's hands against his clothed arms.

"I bet we're going to have to face all of those traps that Sibylla lady probably set!" Miele groans, and Flora almost groans along with her.

"Considering how we broke away from the group earlier, the rest of the group had to face all the dangerous traps for us. All we have to do is walk now." Miele and Flora perk up and follow Anagan back into the forest. Eventually, Miele holds Anagan's right hand and Flora's left hand. It is almost like she is the bridge between them. Flora looks away and blushes, while Anagan grins at how funny and cruel Nature can be. Anagan will have to burn this bridge when the time comes. For right now, he is just going to enjoy the connection he has with Flora.


End file.
